More than we asked for
by deltakid4
Summary: After Izuku is expelled from UA, Tsuyu entered a state of depression. As both teens lament their lot in life. A new villain orchestrates a plot to seize control of Japan's criminal underworld. Can these two find comfort in each other in time to stop the rise of another super-powered kingpin of crime?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except my OC's.

* * *

As second-year students, the class of 1-A had grown closer. Some found love, some formed a new sense of comradery, and some found inner peace. Instead of twenty students, they were down a person, student number 18. Izuku Midoriya. With his absence, the atmosphere changed in 1-A and one student, in particular, hasn't adjusted to Izuku's expulsion.

Tsuyu Asui was miserable, she had been closed herself off ever since that fateful day. She stopped talking to everyone, Mina and Hogakuri tried to communicate with her over the break but got no reply. Her close circle of friends was worried about her. The girl who came out of her shell had crawled back into it.

She sat in her seat with her gaze fixed on Midoriya's empty desk. No matter how hard she tried the frog girl couldn't turn away. Tsu tried her best to focus on today's lesson but failed miserably. The green-haired girl took deep shuddering breaths, with her eyes still glued to the vacant seat. Mr. Aizawa caught her multiple times but chose not to acknowledge her. Maybe out of respect or pity, only he knew the answer. Once the class was over, Iida approached the frog girl.

"Tsuyu!"

The frog girl shifted her gaze towards the class president, who began talking with his hands.

"You don't look like yourself today, you seem distracted."

When it came to Tenya, tact was never his strong suit. He had a habit of making a scene over the smallest infractions. Like what he was doing at this very moment.

"Hey, lida give her some space," Mina added coming to Tsuyu's aid. "She got a lot on her mind, okay."

Before the speedster could reply Sero jumped in. "Yeah, just let her be."

"As the class rep, It's my responsibility to look out for the welfare of my fellow students," He countered in a matter of fact tone.

"Tenya no one is questioning your role as class president," said Momo in a civil manner. She rose from her seat to address him. "We're just advising you to give Tsuyu sometime to herself."

Jiro turned in her chair to face her troubled friend. "Tsuyu do you-?"

Before she could finish the frog girl gathered her things and stepped out of the classroom. All the students looked on with concerned about their classmate. Even Bakugo, the most belligerent and uncaring individual in 1-A felt sorry for Tsu.

"Oh Tsuyu," Ochaco whispered in remorse.

* * *

Deku opened his eyes to see himself laid out in the middle of a parking lot, in downtown Yokohama. Dawned in his damaged hero suit he slowly got to his knees. After a few seconds, his blurry vision went back to normal. The teen hero felt stiffness in his neck so he cracked it. As soon as he was back on his feet Izuku scanned his surroundings.

"Oh man, what hit me?" he asked himself while stretching his left arm around until the pain dissipated. Suddenly Izuku felt an intense prickling in the base of his skull. Which only occurs when he was in immediate danger.

Izuku turned around to see a bull-man charging at him with the intent to impale him. Thanks to his reflexes, Deku activated full cowl. In a split second, he leaps over the charging villain, causing him to bulldoze into a nearby car. Once he landed on his feet Izuku spun around and saw the villain. Who effortlessly removed his horns out of the wrecked vehicle.

Ohaan, Arekkusu aka the raging bull. A former yakuza enforcer turn villain. Ohaan towered over Deku, standing at about eight Feet tall. He was covered from head to toe in thick brown fur and sported shoulder-length black hair. Atop his head sat two razor-sharp horns, his signature weapons. The only article of clothing that he wore were grey track pants.

His quirk Bull form granted him superhuman strength, heightened levels of speed and stamina and a high degree of durability. Arekkusu's claim to fame was being one of the few villains to go toe to toe with All-might.

It all came back to him now. Izuku recalled that he was on his way home until he learned of a large bull-man rampaging through Yokohama. With no other pro hero's around Deku went to investigate. After stopping his destructive rampage through the city, the green-haired teen led the villain away from civilians and into the empty parking lot.

'I am not in the mood for this,' he thought as he stared down the bull-man. The green-haired boy got into a fighting stance, welcoming the hurdle.

As the two clashed once more, Izuku found the raging bull a challenging opponent. Ohaan's brute strength along with his speed kept the teen on his toes. One wrong move and he'll be flat as a pancake. After avoiding the villain's attack, Deku jumped into the air and flipped forward, as he performed an ax kick. The blow connected with raging bulls skull but he shrugged off the blow. Even with iron soles on, the attack did no damage. The green-clad hero rolled out of the way as the raging bull was ready to smash his face in.

As soon as he was at a safe distance, Izuku placed his hands together. With a flicked his fingers Deku created a series of wind pressure shock waves. The attacks collided against the bull's massive frame but the villain's thick hide made him practically impervious to the assault.

The fight dragged on with the bull charging like a madman as he performed his signature move "the gorge". Izuku avoided being stabbed by the villain's sharp cattle horns. Frustrated, Ohaan ripped boulder-sized chunks of concrete out of the ground and hurl them at the green-haired teen. Deku leaped into the air and roundhouse kicks the pieces of concrete. The raging bull has proved to be as immovable as he is unstoppable, Izuku had to go the defensive until he could come up with a counter-attack.

As Izuku evades the villain he started to ponder on the situation. As far as he knew Ohaan hasn't escaped from detainment nor was he out for revenge against Endeavor for capturing him a year ago. He has been rampaging through the streets of japan with visceral conviction. Then another thought crossed his mind. The raging bull was known for being dim-witted and boastful about him power but since the beginning of their altercation, he hasn't uttered a single word. Ohaan was acting like an angry, mindless animal, bent on mowing over anything or anyone stupid enough to stand in his way.

Eventually, Izuku got on his back but before he could do anything he was thrown off like a cowboy in a rodeo. The green-haired teen was sent flying until he crashed through a glass window. Deku lands on an office table. In his dazed state, he looked around and saw that he crashed a business meeting. The employees gazed at him, wondering what's going on. As if they hadn't noticed him and the raging bull fighting down below.

"Can't I just go one day without being hit by a guy with fifth level super strength?" he queried. Even though the nerd in him does admire Ohaan's quirk.

After getting his senses together Deku looked out the window and saw the police encircling the raging bull. Their tranquilizer rifles trained on the massive villains.

"The police are here...for me to save. were are the pros?"

With his formidable strength, The raging bull stomped the ground creating a powerful shock-wave. The shock-wave shattered every glass surface in a mile radius, police officers and their cars were thrown into the air. Only to land on the pavement twice as hard.

As the bull stood there surrounded by destruction Deku realized the villain started to perspire profusely. In second the floor around him was damp with sweat. Then Ohaan dropped to one knee as he started to breathe heavily. Was he having a heart attack? he thought. The green-clad hero shook his head to focus. After witnessing the Bull's power first hand Deku knew he needing to finish this. Izuku conjured all the remaining energy he had into his fist. His hand surged with green lighting. With his attack ready the teen ran and leaped out the window towards the raging bull. Deku struck the former yakuza enforcer with everything he had. With enough force to create an impact crater on the cemented floor.

Inside the large crater was the raging bull face down into the ground. His limps were completely spread out. The rampaging villain was down for the count. On top of the criminal sat an exhausted Deku cradling his right arm. Once the adrenaline started to wear off, Izuku remembered Ohaan's condition.

"Please be alive, please be alive " he muttered under his breath. The green-haired teenage placed his hand on the bull's neck and felt a faint pulse. Deku let out a sigh of relief. Before he could retrieve his hand Izuku felt a bruise on the villain's neck. "when did this happen?"

Upon closer inspection, the bruise looked more like an infection. It was swollen with puss leaking out. Izuku tilted his head to see Ohaan's face although unresponsive one of his eyes were slightly open. Izuku looked into it and noticed something. A look he was too accustomed to, sadness.

* * *

After everyone gained their Hero licenses, class 1-A would host a barbecue in the common room every other Friday. This was done purely to celebrate a milestone in their hero career but for the most part, they continued the trend as a means to unwind after a lengthy week. Today it was Shijo's turn to operate the grill. Thanks to his quirk the octopus like boy was able cook with inhuman common area was alive with the smell of barbecue.

While everyone was having fun, Tsuyu separated herself from her peers yet again. Instead of indulging in social interactions and food she chose to sit outside the dormitories. Despite her standing as one of the top ten students. Tsuyu still felt like she didn't fit in. Of all these bunches of oddballs, she stood out the most. Even with Mineta in the room. Tsuyu continued to sulk in her lonesome until she noticed a bubbly brunet from the corner of her eye.

Out of the class she the closest one to Tsu. Normal they would sit together and talk but the frog girl had been avoiding her too. When she stepped outside she found Froppy seated at a bench by herself frowning. With a strong sense of compassion, Ochaco approached her friend.

"Tsuyu," she said getting her attention. "I haven't seen you over the weekend. You didn't call or text me either. Please talk to me."

As much as she wanted to lie or walk away for her friend, Tsuyu's blunt personality prevented her from doing so. She gave the gravity user a faint smile. "No, I'm-," she looked down at her feet. "Ochaco, I feel.. I feel so-"

"lonely," Ochaco said in a small voice. Then she embraced the frog girl in a warm hug. Although not by blood, Ochaco always treated the green-haired girl like the little sister she long for. Tsu felt the sincerity from her embrace. With her arms, she hugged her back.

"You shouldn't feel like that Tsu, this entire class, we..we are your family."

"I don't mean it in that context, Ribbit"

"Oh, what about Tokoyami?" She asked. "You two had a thing going on."

"It didn't go anywhere, Ribbit" Tsu said plainly. "He didn't like me as much as I thought he did."

"Tsu you didn't even like him like that in the first place." She corrected.

"But I like that he liked me." the frog girl croaked.

"You told me that the only reason -," At that moment it clicked in her head. Ochaco gently broke the hug between the two of them. "No Tsu, not this again."

"I can't help it," Tsuyu admitted as she looked downward at her feet, somewhat embarrassed. "I...I like him, a lot, Ribbit."

Ochaco gave her a concerned look. "I know but...it's not a good idea."

"How is it not a good idea?" Tsu croaked.

"Because you don't know him."

"I do," she answered. " His birthday is July 15, his favorite food is Kat-"

"He's the son of japans most notorious villain, All for one. His brother, that hand guy started the U.S.J incident and he would've killed you if All might didn't arrive. And don't forget about his mother- ."

"That's not fair, just because he has villains in his family. That doesn't make him one too," She said in a disconcerted tone. "Midoriya saved Mineta and me that day, he risked everything to protect us, Ribbit."

The gravity user signed. "That night when the villains attacked at the training camp, Deku willingly followed them through the portal." Ochaco closed her eyes. "He left us his friends. We were hurt and wounded. How can you still defend him like that?"

Tsuyu remained quiet, taking it all in. Logically the brunette had a point. Izuku had a lot stacked against him. The green-haired boy's action that night placed his allegiance in to question.

"Izuku is the most selfless person I've ever met. He had helped all of us at on time or another to see our true potential. Ochaco he was your best friend, you know he's a good guy." Tsuyu stopped as her eye started to get watery.

"Before coming to U.A., I was hurt pretty bad by a guy which caused me to shut myself off from everyone. I kept to myself... Till I met Izuku. Ever since he made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. He made me want to open myself up again. When he left it was as if a part of me was gone too, Ribbit."

"Tsuyu..."

"Found you!" yelled the pink-skinned girl. Both Ochaco and Tsuyu almost fell off there seat but they managed to regain their balance. The two looked up and saw the other girls of 1-A. "Okay, Tsu spill it why won't you talk to us, are you moping are because of Midoriya?"

The frog girl was startled by the question, "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, the number of times you were caught you staring at his empty desk spelled it out for us," replied the invisible girl.

"I say you should call him," Jiro added. "so you can get this thing off your chest."

Uraraka jumped in the conversation. "Wait what about Deku?" she questioned. "Who knows what type of trouble he's involved in."

"About Deku," Momo pulled out her smartphone. On the screen played a clip of his fight with the raging bull. "I've been keeping tabs on him through social media. He's been working no stop despite his low ranking. Its as "if Midoriya is trying to make up for it, but it seems he hasn't forgiven himself as of yet."

"Sounds to me like someones trying to redeem themselves," Mina quipped.

"I don't know," Tsuyu croaked as she placed a finger on her chin.

"What do you mean?" Kyoka questioned.

"Look at me," she clenched her hands into a fist, tears threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes. "Izuku wouldn't want me I am a frog, Ribbit."

Tsuyu's abnormally large eyes and hands. Her lack of expressions along with her strange mannerisms. All these traits made her felt insecure about her appearance. She hadn't managed to grab Midoriya's attention as the other girls did.

Yaoyorozu gasped at Asui's explanation, "Tsuyu that not true your beautiful and you're the most well-adjusted person in this entire school."

"Yeah, your not ugly in fact th-," Mina was cut off by a elbow from the invisible girl. "What was that for?"

"Were trying to help her with Midoriyia not, forget it."

After a brief moment of silence, the frog girl spoke."Are you guys sure about this?" Tsuyu croaked as she tapped her finger to her chin. "What if he says no."

"You'll never know unless you ask," Tooru commented.

Tsuyu sighed in defeat. "Okay, Ribbit."

* * *

Even outside of U.A. he was still a loser, him. The one that never truly fitted in. Ever since the Kamino incident, the superhero community looks at him with slanted eyes, despite all his accomplishments. He saved the school from Tomura's second attack on the school, teamed up with Gran Torino. Hell, Shoto, Iida and he took down the hero killer even made a short film about him and they all watched it, even though he didn't get a dime from it.

Once the fight was over civilians emerged from their hiding places. They flooded the scene with their presence. As usual, they took photos and recorded videos. Then a couple of SUVs arrived. They stop and a series of people wear black uniforms and armed to the teeth filed out. Among them was a man wearing a black trench coat. Izuku remembered the mans face all too well, Naomasa Tsukauchi aka True Man.

After the raging bull was taken into custody. A few of the policemen thanked Deku for his help in the capture, but they also expressed their discontent over the damages that were caused by the angered the teenage hero. Which caused him to swear under his breath.

Now back in his regular attire, Izuku walked down the street. Sharp pain continued the surge through his arm. Although he wore a black armrest it didn't do much to ease the pain. From the way, it felt he had only strained his wrist and fractured his knuckles. Nothing a good nights rest cant take care of.

When Izuku looked ahead he recognized a familiar face. Among a crowd of teens, he saw her his ex, Melissa Shield, daughter of Professor David Shield.

She was walking with a bunch of her friends. Deku admitted that their time together was fun but deep down he knew that it couldn't go any further. Izuku surprised himself that he was the one who called it off. He always expected for his girlfriend to break up with him, not the other way around.

In a desperate attempt to avoid social interaction Deku looked down and pretended to play on his phone. After he passed Melissa and company Izuku released an air of relief. With that obstacle out of the way continued on his way back home. Unbeknownst to him, Melissa had recognized him. She wanted to call Midoyria but didn't know what to say to him. So the blonde stayed silent, another regret she had to live with.

As he strolled through his neighborhood Izuku checked his social media feed. There he saw comments about his fight with the raging bull. What he saw was a large text of negative remarks about him. Nothing about the good work he has done, just remarks attacking his character. With comments like that he wonders why does he even bother reading these post. Before he could put his phone away it started to ring. Without checking the number he quickly answers.

"Hello."

On the other line, Tsuyu held the cell phone away from her face. At first, Tsu thought she could do this but her nerves got the best of her. She stood there frozen in place like a fool. Why am I not saying anything? what do I say? she thought. Before she could reply the frog girl heard light laughing coming from behind her. Tsu looked back and saw her friends standing a few feet away. They watch her with anticipation.

"Hello is anyone there?"

This sent Mina into a giggle fit while Jiro smirked at Tsuyu's uneasy body language.

"I think you should start with hello," Jiro replied,

Izuku looked at his phone wondering what was going on. "Hello?"

"Uh, Midoriya, Ribbit" Tsuyu said in a nervous tone. She tapped her finger to her chin, trying her best to stay calm.

"T-Tsuyu?"

"It's me, Ribbit," she replied. Excited that he remembered to call by her name.

"Right, how did you get my number I don't remember giving you my number?"

"I took down your number before you left the group chat," Tsu crocked.

"Uh."

"Uh, yeah the reason I'm calling you was...,." Froppy took a deep breath before speaking again. "What are you doing this Saturday, Ribbit?"

"Uh, work" he answered.

"I mean besides that," the frog girl croaked.

"Why? is everything okay?"

"Yeah. no, Ribbit"

"Is there something going on with Mineta again, if so-"

"I'm asking if you want to hang out, Ribbit?"

"With the class?"

" No just...me, Ribbit"

"Just us two?"

"Yes...Ribbit"

"Really?"

"Yes." she croaked. Her body froze again as her doubt started to take over. Why would someone like him ever think of hanging out with her? This was a mistake. she should apologize and hang up the phone.

A quick shudder went through his entire body. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Ah, Midoriya..." Tsuyu gulped. "Are you seeing someone? Ribbit"

Izuku nearly dropped his phone with that question, but he already had an answer. "No. what time do you what me to pick you up?"

"Three-thirty. Ribbit"

"Okay sounds good," he replied. "Uh, Tsu?"

"Ribbit" her heart stopped.

"Thanks for calling. This was pretty cool of you. I'll see you tomorrow"

She smiled as his words took her breath away. While distracted Tsu accidentally hung up the phone on Izuku. Although the conversation was pretty much over Tsuyu still felt bad.

Izuku saw that the call had ended. He put his phone away as a big ridiculous grin appeared on his face.

"That went better than expected." said both green-haired teens. As the highlight of their day had come to a close.

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. See you next time. question do ya'll want a bio's for the OC's to be posted at the end of the chapter they first show up in yay or nay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hassan Elgarni1**: Good to go

**narusakufan1985**: Thank you, I will continue. Izuku and Tsuyu forever.

**Didd23:** More you shall have

* * *

Izuku awoke from his slumber with his eyes on his ceiling. Sunlight had seeped in between the blinds of his room. Last night he was unable to get a good night's rest. The bushy-haired teen had another one of his night terrors again. This time Midoryia was plagued with guilt for ending his relationship with Melissa. To this day he continued to blame himself for not being able to cope with their break up.

Deku buried his face into his pillow as tried to take his mind off of her. With his face embedded in his pillow, he reached over to his desk. Where he snatched his cellphone off the charger. Midoriya stayed in bed, reading superhero news and stats. It was still the same as he expected. His hero ranking was still at the bottom of the barrel.

'Why do I even bother sometimes?'

He looked over to his open closet and saw his hero costume poking out. The last one Mei designed for him before saying goodbye. Even with what he put it through the material still held together. Before he used to look at his suit with pride. Now when he looked at it he felt discontent.

'Maybe I should take the day off, clear my head a bit' he assumed. 'It wasn't like his life was getting any better.'

The green-haired teen hated being a loner. he thought it would be nice to have a circle of friends again. Then he thought about sharing himself with a special someone. Suddenly he came down to the conclusion, that maybe it's best if he doesn't rely on others to make him happy. Then it hit him, Today he was going to meet up with Tsuyu. After he got himself out of bed and squared away Midoriya made his way to meet this counterpart.

Izuku was quivering with anticipation. After everything he's been through for the past four months, talking to her felt like a ray of sunshine. Although he felt a little ashamed of himself. He would like for her to see him as something more than just plain old Deku. Tsuyu had made a lasting impression on him. Even though they hardly interacted with each other. Then he corrected himself, as he recalled the U.A. Sports Festival. Where he chose her to be on his team for the Calvary battle.

As if on cue, Izuku pulled out his phone and scrolled through his gallery until he came across a group picture of Class 1-A. He zoomed in on the frog girl, making her the focal point. Unbeknownst to him, his face took a rosy hue at the sight of her. Then a small smile appeared, completing his dorky expression. Before he could daydream any further his bus arrived. Deku dropped his change into the coin slot before going to the back, still lost in his thoughts.

* * *

'What am I doing? I mean, really, what am I doing?'

He probably won't even show. I hope he shows, ' she thought to herself.

Tsuyu's heart would beat a mile per minute as she left the dorm. The sunlight hits her face as she steps outside. The frog girl took her time as she exited off school grounds. Before she left the front gate, Tsu looked back and saw Mina at a window cheering her on. With her confidence restored she continued on her way. As per the settlement with U.A. Izuku wasn't allowed anywhere near the premises. So they had to meet at least two blocks away from the campus.

Froppy stopped at a nearby bus stop. There she took a seat at the bench. Tsuyu pulled out her phone and checked to see if she missed anything. Aware that she had no missed calls or text, the frog hero began scrolling through her phone.

"Tsuyu?" a familiar voiced called to her. She turned and her jaw almost dropped. She hadn't seen him in person in a while but time was kind to Izuku. Midoriya cleaned himself up nicely for their date. He wore a blue open button-up shirt with a black t-shirt and olive-colored cargo pants.

"Hi," he said in typical Deku fashion. She noticed the flustered look on his face and couldn't stop her self from doing the same.

"You showed," ribbit. Tsu breathed a sigh of relief. The frog girl had worried about Izuku standing her up. It wouldn't have been the first time someone stood her up.

"Of course," Midoriya replied.

"Wow," she whispered still admiring the teen.

"Ah, Y-you look amazing," he managed to say without stammering. Izuku hadn't seen her outside her school uniform or costume. Tsuyu wore a yellow t-shirt with jeans and green converses.

"Thanks, you too, ribbit" Tsu replied. "Is there um, a plan for the evening?"

The green-haired boy remained silent. He had forgotten to make a plan. they could go to the movies but that was too cliched. A fast food place would be nice but that would make him look cheap. Discouraged he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Mall, we'll hang out at the mall," he said. "That's what normal teenagers do right?"

"Yes, there are some places to eat if we get hungry, ribbit"

A little while later the two teens arrived at the Kiyashi Ward shopping mall. Both heroes felt their heartbeat the entire train ride there. They were both awkward, towards one another but they kept it to themselves. Izuku liked the feeling of spending time with someone who understood the pros and cons of hero life or for her case hero in training.

As they strolled through the crowded mall, the duo came across the mall's directory. What he needed now was somewhere for them to eat that wasn't too plain or tacky. He understood that this wasn't a fancy date but he wanted to impress the frog girl.

"Midoriya, are you always this picky about your restaurants, ribbit?"

"Uh, no but...you can't blame a guy for trying," he said in embarrassment.

"I don't care where we go," Tsu said with a faint grin. "I just want somewhere to sit down and talk...if that's okay with you, ribbit"

"Yeah, as long as its...you know out of the way."

"Out of the way?" she questioned, " We're in the middle of a shopping mall, ribbit"

"I know, but I just don't want us to be too much out in the open." the bushy-haired teen replied.

The frog girl was briefly taken aback by his comment. Was he ashamed to be around her? With her curiosity getting the better of her she wanted to know why.

"Why? , ribbit" She looked at him by her side. Izuku didn't meet her gaze, he faced a different direction.

Tsu went internal, ' Is he embarrassed by me?'

"Its just that...I want us to be normal teenagers, not heroes for this afternoon." he noticed she winced when he said it. " I know the irony in that sentence isn't lost on me."

"Ribbit," Tsuyu looked up at him. His words on being normal teenagers struck a chord with her. To be a normal girl alongside her crush, how could she resist.

"Sorry, I'm being a total downer."Midoriya apologized.

"Apology accepted," she chuckled."What about the super cafe? I heard its quiet-ish,"

"Sure, sounds good."

* * *

The two sat at a corner booth near a window. Izuku and Tsuyu made do with the cafes limited menu, Theirs only some many ways one could make Bagels and coffee appetizing. To their surprise, the food turned out to be good. Which made him unbelievably relieved. As they sat across from one another. Izuku flashed her a smile.

'Adorable 'she thought, Tsu couldn't help but smile back at him.

Not wanting to lose the mood, the green-haired teen made a quick joke. "When the league takes control of japan, the one who invented this will be spared." Then let out a corny villain laugh.

Tsuyus' smile disappeared as her eyes wide. She gave him a look of concern.

"I'm kidding. Tsu its a joke," he said in embarrassment.

' Real smooth Izuku now she must think your lame'

"Don't make announcements like that, ribbit"

"Sorry, my comedy sucks," he admitted while rubbing the back of his head." I don't know what your life is like now in U.A., but with all this hero work...I have no friends."

Tsu saw a hint of the sorrow he was dealing with all over his face, it wasn't just expulsion that was hurting him, but she felt it was just another thing to add to his life that affected him negatively. Something she could whole heartily relate to. Tsuyu hesitantly reached her hand over to his in an attempt to make contact but he moved his hand out of the in the last second.

"So what Hero office are you working for,? ribbit" she queried. Wanting to change the subject.

" The Jakusha agency," he murmured

"Its a small up and coming firm, you properly never heard of them."

"I never heard of them," Tsuyu replied bluntly. "How is it working there?"

"Well it's wasn't my first choice but it alright the people are nice, the owner likes me and the pay isn't bad."

"You sound unsatisfied,"

"It's not that its just," Izuku paused for a moment. "They took me in when no one else my reputation. Me being hired was a breath of fresh air in...nah forget it."

"No what?, Ribbit"

"It doesn't matter and I'm whining, he admitted. "And when you have those voices that tell you to stop whining and nobody cares. I have that right now. Nobody cares."

"I care. Tell all the voices in your head that I was interested in what you were going to say."

'That was unexpected'

Midoriya took a deep breath."Well, my girlfriend at the time, she wasn't being very careful and she kept putting herself in danger, almost getting herself killed. The responsibility, I couldn't handle it because she wasn't listening to me when I told her where to stay safe."

"Ribbit, Are you two still close?"

"Not really, we haven't talked since the break-up.

"How about yourself?"

' Okay Tsu you can handle this, he won't judge me right?'

"Do you remember Tokoyami?"

" Wait, Fumakage with the dark shadow quirk?"

"Yes," She confessed. "We dated for a while but we ended on bad terms."

"Ugh, and you two have to see each other every day," Izuku commented. "I mean I wouldn't mind seeing you every day."

"Are you flirting with me?" her eyes quickly darted away as her cheeks grew a deeper shade of red.

'Am I flirting with her? I mean I'm single shes single. Wait should I be flirting? it's still too early to be flirting'

"I almost forgot how often you spent time in your head," Tsuyu declared as she let out a dreamy chuckle.

Midoriya chuckled back "I got a lot on my mind."

Both green-haired teens locked eyes, the world around them didn't matter anymore. Izuku felt free from everything like nothing was holding him down. Tsuyu realized how happy she was. It was almost like a dream come true.

While the two were lost in one another, a young girl arrived on the scene. She had the head of a snake with bright yellow eyes and green scales. Her unkempt scarlet hair was enough to put Izukus' to shame. The snake girl stopped in front of the pair, looking back and forth between the two.

"Tsuyu!," the snake girl shouted.

"Habuko!," she replied. while still in her seat the two friends embraced each other. "What are you doing here?, ribbit"

"My friends and I are here shopping," Habuko pointed towards her friends who were waiting outside the super cafe. They waved at the frog girl who waved back. Tsuyu noticed her counterpart was left out of the loop.

"Izuku, this is Habuko. Habuko, Izuku"

"Hello, I'm Mido-" before he could finish he was cut off by the snake-headed girl.

"I know who you are, Midoriya Izuku." her comment sent a small shiver up the frog girl's spine. While Izuku just glared at the snake girl, unamused. She quickly sized up the green-haired boy. "From what I see I'm not impressed."

"Habuko, be nice, ribbit," said Tsuyu.

"So what is this? are you two on a date?"

The two of them exchanged a glance before speaking in unison. "Yes" Upon uttering the word at the same time both teens turned crimson.

"Nice manners you, my friend here you should take somewhere posh. I wonder why girls go out with you at all." Habuko turned to face her friend "Well I got to go, I'll call you tonight."

"Sure, see you later " Tsuyu hugged her friend, the snake returned the jester before jogging to catch up with her friends.

While Tsuyu waved goodbye to her friend Izuku had scanned their surroundings. He noticed that they had drawn unwanted admirers. Deku saw people glaring daggers at him before shaking their heads and turning their backs towards him. The bushy hair hero took a deep breath before looking back to the frog girl who sat across from him.

"Are you ready for a change of scenery?" he asked.

"What do you have in mind."

* * *

The Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Rampant pollution had turned what once was a beautiful public spot into a junkyard. Accumulated trash coming from the sea for years turned it from a beautiful beach spot into a trash heap. After a long ten-month period Izuku managed to remove all the trash from the beach. With the trash moved out of the way, the beach became accessible to the public once again. An unspecified newspaper then announced the cleaning of the park, causing it to become a popular dating spot once more.

The two teens sat side by side under a small gazebo with a beautiful sunset in the distance. Tsuyu was captivated by the view, being near the sea in general brought a smile to her face.

"This is wonderful Midoriya, ribbit" the frog girl leaned back and rested her head on Izuku's shoulder. Then she felt an arm slide around her shoulder and pull her in close.

"It sure is, I come here to clear my head." as he said that Midoryia closed his eyes and tilted his head back."Tsuyu," he said gaining her full attention. "You know, I like this, being out here with you."

"Me too, ribbit" she replied. Tsu wrapped her arms around Dekus' upper half. Froppy began to nuzzle into his chest.

'I can't believe this is happening'

With his eyes still closed, Izuku fingers trailed through Tsus' hair. by accident his digits trailed up her neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. At that moment he felt her warm skin, it triggered a memory. A similar moment Melissa and him shared. When he turned to look at his counterpart a tiny part of him felt ashamed. A small wave of disappointment hit him when he saw green locks instead of warm blonde.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself. The frog girl muttered something but Izuku didn't listen. He was trapped in his mind.

"Izuku, are you lost in your head again?"

"Huh, yeah sorry about that it won't happen again," he reassured the frog girl.

Froppy sigh, preparing herself to ask a question that irked her thoughts. "So can you not date anyone? ribbit, she asked averting her eyes.

"I...I can I mean I...yes, yes I can" Deku answered.

"But what if...they had a quirk and can take care of themselves?"

"Ah, well that's better, I guess."

"Midoriya," she began, "This...this is hard for me to say. ribbit"

'Okay Tsu, better to take things slow.' She reasoned as she prepared to address the elephant in the room.

"U.A. hasn't been the same without you, we all miss you..some more than others."

Midoriya's eyes widen from hearing her words.

"Just so you know I never blamed you for what happened.

'Does she mean that? of course, she does it's Tsuyu'

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked.

"You need some well overdue comforting," Tsuyu croaked. While resting her head on his chest. "People still believe you were in the wrong for siding with the villains like that."

After those words left her mouth she felt Izuku shift uncomfortably next to her. The frog girl croaked quietly as she watched him misread the situation. Originally she didn't want to mention any of this but this conversation was unavoidable. Before she could utter a word he rose out of his seat and Just like that, the warmth and comfort he had given her were gone. Midoriya approached the ledge of the gazebo. He leaned against it with his back towards her, facing the ocean.

"Yes, what you did was very selfless but from their perspectives, that was an act of betrayal." She swallowed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know you still feel guilt over your actions, and that's normal."

"Tsu none of that matters now," he responded, not turning to face her.

"Yes, it does Midoriya, Ribbit," she assured him. "You're still a good person."

Deku slowly shook his head, "No one thought so. The pros, cops, the judge, All might...even my friends. After a few days, I started...I started to believe it myself."

"You're a true hero, you have proven that on multiple occasions." ribbit' she corrected, only to be startled by Midoriya`s response.

"I spent a whole month in Tartarus, all the accolades that I achieved were stripped from me."

"It never should've happened, ribbt."

"But it did... and now its too late." Izuku turns to face Tsuyu.

"Yes, I do my part but in their perspective, I'm just another All for one waiting to happen."

Asui didn't respond to Izuku's statement. Froppy frowned as she listened to Deku, she didn't like hearing him without his usual positive attitude. He looked like the Midoryia she fell for but he didn't sound like him one bit. Suddenly fear had wrapped its hand around her heart, it squeezed the vulnerable organ in her chest.

"Nothing is fair you just live your life. keep your head down. I cant look most people in the eyes nowadays." Izuku stepped forward now, feeling something hot and powerful thrash around in his stomach. "I give everything I have and what do people do, they spit in my face."

Tsuyu saw the frustration that lined his face. The frog girl embraced the green-haired teen once more. Asui held her crush tight and shook her head lightly, trying not to focus on the negativity that he spoke.

"Both my parents are defense lawyers they can bring your case-" Tsu was cut off by Midoriya's words.

"Yeah, you do that, that's a great idea," He mused in a frustrated Tone. "And maybe I can enroll back into U.A. with the rest of 1-A. Compete in the sports festival. Go to prom and even Graduate. Have my life back. and everything will be alright." tears rolled down his cheeks. "I didn't ask for this!"

"Izuku, listen to me, bad things happen to everyone that's apart of life. I understand that sometimes you feel alone but your..." Tsu shook her head, mouth opening, and closing, but no sound came out. "You're not alone Midoriya."

At first, he was confused then the sudden realization dawned on him. This wasn't a small school girl crush she had on him. Tsuyu's feelings were strong and romantic. The revelation struck him hard in the stomach as a sea of doubt flooded his mind.

"I..I can't do this," he said with hurt in his voice. The green-haired boy lowered his head and tried to step back but Tsu held him in a stronger hug.

"Izuku, please...I like you and I want to be close to you." She placed her hands gently on his cheeks, tilting his face down to hers. "Please don't run away, please don't run."

He was completely frozen by the frog girls actions. Tsuyu's poker face was cracking. Her usual blank expression was shattered before his eyes. She needed him and he needed her. Froppy closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Izuku watched as the frog girl inched closer to kiss him. This was the moment of truth all he had to do was reciprocate his feelings for her. They both had feeling for one another but something inside of him couldn't acquiesce to this.

Then with trembling hands, he pulled away before she made contact. When he released her, Tsu staggered away from him with bloodshot eyes. There was a brief moment of silence as Deku held back the tears that he wanted to release due to all the stress that he had bottled up. Unfortunately for him, he was his mother's son. The silence was interrupted when Izuku let out a quiet choked sob that broke Froppys' heart. Tsu dropped to her knees and broke down, letting all her tears out.

"I'm sorry Tsuyu...I," he said not able to finish his sentence.

Deku knew that Froppy was hurt but he didn't have it in him to coddle her. Especially after what he just did her,rejecting her declaration of love. The familiar feeling of guilt coursed through his entire being. Unable to handle the situation Midoriya wiped away his river of tears and left her on her knees to bawling her eyes out.

'This was a terrible mistake,' both green-haired heroes thought as their date had ended abruptly.


	3. Chapter 3

**DESTACADO117: **I'm sorry but theirs more where that came from

* * *

For Tsuyu Asui tonight was terrible, just as they both made progress it all fell apart.A few hours ago, she felt like a normal teenage girl on a date. The change in Izuku's character was abnormal, a far cry of the boy he used to like she could get judgmental about normality, given her quirk. In the beginning it appeared he was coming along after what he went through. In the aftermath of his discharge, she was desperate for him to be back in her life.

Why wouldn't she? he was strong,forthright, honest, a little shy but confident. Even though she was brutally honest with him at first he still wanted to be around her. Tsuyu liked his aura, along with naivete, and chivalry. Which wash over her and cleanse her of all the trauma she suffered from other Midoriya didn't seem like the old him. He still retained the boy next door qualities that attracted her but he was more bitter about his lot in life.

How much more surprised he would've been had he learned about her flaws? That she wasn't truly a human being at all, strictly speaking. Yes, she had a mutant quirk but her internal physiology was more akin to a frog than a human possessed organ normal folks didn't possess. proclivities that made her an outcast if everyone knew about them. Froppy, as she described does whatever a frog can do. A frog, its what she was, what she's always will be.

Once a month when she goes through her cycle Tsu would find a clump of empty eggs under her sheets. Under intense stress, her sweat would become a highly adhesive residue from her pores that paralyzes the nervous system of anybody that touches it. Unlike other people, she wasn't repelled by the thought of eating bugs and other invertebrates. This scared her that she was different from the rest of her peers and it toured her up inside, keeping her from opening up to others. Had they knew about those qualities they would've labeled her a freak, an outcast.

Finally, out of all those years of keeping to herself Tsu, she joined a class wear a handful of them possessed mutants quirks. It should've been easy for her to lose herself around people like them, to fit in but she was still scared. Besides habits like hers could make anyone lose their lunch. Despite her aura indifference, it was almost too much for her two handle. Everyone wondered why she kept to herself so much, it wasn't because she couldn't cope with her physical appearance. It was because the more they learned about her the more she'll be seen as a repulsive creature.

Tsuyu sat back on the common area couch in her pajamas. Like always Tsu was alone and she didn't mind. Since it was a Saturday night most of the other students weren't around. They were either out at enjoying themselves or with their families. The frog girl had TV for background noise while she sat their alone. Tonight's headline was about a string of kidnappings that had been occurring in the Musutafu area. As an up and coming hero she would normally paid attention to the broadcast but she haven't been her self lately. Without a second thought Tsu grabbed the remote and turned of the Television. Then Froppy reached for her phone and saw the unread messages from knew he texted her but Tsuyu believed distance between them was for the best. Ironically that still didn't spot her from reading the text.

**"Tsu I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."**

Izuku, she temptation to reply was almost unbearable. Suddenly her phone started to ring, which cut her train of thought. She looked to see that It was Habuko. Although they attended the same middle school together, they had many similarities to one another. Both had strange appearances that made it difficult for them to make friends along with the loneliness that followed. With all these in common it made sense for Tsu to she confided in her snake-headed friend.

"Hello Habuko, ribbit."

"Hey, Tsuyu how your date with broccoli hair went?" she asked while laying in her dorm bedroom.

The frog girl took a deep breath. "It went...," Tsu paused as she replayed the moment in her mind. "He left me a the beach, ribbit"

"What when where, Habuko raved in anger. "You didn't deserve to be abandoned like garbage. I knew that worm wasn't good enough for you."

"Habuko!, " Tsu shouted to finally gaining the snake girls' attention. "It was my fault I...I confessed my feelings to him too soon and it scared him,ribbit."

"So, she replied that still didn't give him the right to leave you there by yourself. Didn't you see on the news people are being kidnapped? Imagined if that happened to you then maybe-"

"let's not deal with hypothetical, the truth is that I came on too strong and he just didn't feel the same about me, ribbit"

"Okay, question. Did he or did he not pick you up?"

"Izuku picked me up but-"

"There you go," she asserted. "If he was a proper gentleman he would've brought you back home. At least with that bird boy had some class. now that we're on the subject, let's talk about your taste in men-"

"Okay no listen. I don't want to talk about this anymore. yes, he broke my heart but I have to also take responsibility for the part I played. I was the one who initiated everything. Now it's my burden to bear, so don't insult Tokoyami or Midoriya, ribbit."

The line went silent with neither one willing to speak. Both parties were surprised by froppys little outburst. After about thirty seconds Tsuyu spoke.

"Habuko I'm sorry I didn't...I shouldn't have said that,'' she croaked.

"No Tsuyu you are a good friend, in fact, you're my best friend," she admitted. "I know it can be difficult dealing with me sometimes."

Habuko used to stalk Tsuyu, but not with ill-intent. Froppy didn't mind the attention, she understood Habukos motives. So she allowed it until she finally gained the courage to ask mongoose to be friends. Touched by her kindness, Habuko agreed.

"Forget it, it... I'm okay," said Tsu. She saw that her friend meant well, although a little harsh. it's not too different from Tsuyus straightforwardness.

"That's the thing, Tsu, it's not okay, you should find someone who would accept you or better yet stay single. Don't make anybody occupy a space in your heart who doesn't appreciate you for you."

"Its... I love him and he couldn't love me back,ribbit."

"Aww Tsuyu you were wrong about him fine,let it be a lesson it 't let him change who you are, my best speaking of change maybe that's what you need."

"What?" Froppy croaked.

"I mean you should reinvent yourself, you know pro heroes reinvent themselves all the time."

"I don't know," Tsu doubted. "I believe I'm the most well adjusted in my own skin, ribbit."

"Tsu, you can lie to me but don't lie to yourself." Habuko rebuttal."Don't think about it as if your changing your 's more like a metamorphosis like a tadpole to a frog."

"I already transformed years ago, ribbit." She replied.

"I know physically but did you fully developed you're still a little frog-let on her way to becoming a full-fledged frog."

"Listen, Habuko i appreciate the advice but it's been a long day so,"

"Yeah, I understand... I should be hitting the hay too," Then the snake headed girl started to yawn. " Okay,Goodnight, Tsuyu think about what I said."

"I will, Goodnight Habuko it was nice talking to you."

With that remark the conversation ended between the two ponder on Habuko's words and she thought maybe she was right. Tsuyu deep down didn't like who she had become constantly depressed and full of dependent on Midoriya to rescue her from her rut. Maybe she didn't need him to make her happy.

Froppy rose from her seat and walked down the hall towards her she entered the frog girl went straight into the bathroom. Tsu looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her typical emotionless reflection stared back at her. The only difference was the redness that lingered in her eyes. She was Froppy, she would get through this, right?

* * *

Contrary to popular belief Izuku didn't like to exercise. He hadn't exercise when he was a timid weakling before things got complicated. Then when he got his quirk he still liked the notion of it but there were few instances where he didn't mind to workout. times were he found comfort in mindless physical repetition, like now. Midoriya turned his living room into a boxing area, with a sandbag that hung from the ceiling. The green-haired teen through a jab followed by an uppercut. then a solid right hook. As he executed series of punches his thoughts continued to haunt him.

"_Your not alone Midoriya._" Deku socked the bag even harder.

"_Please don't run away, please don't run_."

Then his frustration hit a fever pitch and with a roar, Izuku punched the bag, sending it flying as if he could banish the ghost of his recent mistake. no matter how hard he tried, Midoriya still felt Tsuyus hands on his face. Her scent was still prevalent around frog girl sobbing on the beach alone. Frustrated, marched over to the table to retrieve the towel he placed beside his phone. He grabbed both items and wiped his face with the towel. Not that he needed it he hardly broke a sweat. Then bushy haired teen picked up his phone and looked at it. To his dismay Tsu didn't reply to his text. Part of him wanted to call and tell her.

'If I call what am I going to say? If Tsuyu cared about my apology she would have answered, right? She was properly asleep, no point waking her up.'

Hell calling her might not make him feel better, it might make things worse. For just a moment he felt unreal as if he wasn't himself anymore. As if he was just a phantom made up of all his failures, drifting through time. This scared him a little,he had put himself in a situation where he clearly was the bad guy. He agreed on the date, it was he who led her on, it was he who rejected her and it was him who didn't move began to pace back and forth in front of his couch, trying to burn off the restless energy.

"Just left over adrenaline from my work out just relax," he muttered to feeling isn't new to him, on edge how he normally felt during a fight. It wasn't hard to guess the cause, Psychological stress.

What am I going to do?,He was under too much stress, he needed an outlet a release but from where or who? Then a solution popped into his thinking he snatched his phone, entered his contacts and tapped the screen to make a quick call. After the second ring, Melissa picked up.

"Hello Izuku?," her voice was distorted slightly her cell was struggling to isolate her voice from the background noise. Like any other teen on a Saturday night she was out enjoying herself but unlike most typical teens Melissa preferred surround herself with people older than her. Frat and house parties where more of her style.

"Yeah, it's me," "Ah i'm just i surprised you still saved my number."

"Of Course I still have it," "I wouldn't just up and delete it."

"Well , how are you?"

"I'm okay, how about yourself?"

"I'm feeling a little off," He admitted while trying his hardest not to talk about it. "You know how life goes."

"I can relate, right now i'm watching as a bunch of my friends are making fools out of themselves."she said "I'm younger than them but yet i feel like their mother."

Midoryia chuckled lightly. "Um, Melissa,I know this sounds out of character for me but can you come over? I mean if you can't understand."

"Umm, yeah i don't mind," she replied without much of a second thought. "Over here is pretty boring anyways"

Izuku's heart skipped a beat the moment she agreed to his request. To his surprise she didn't hesitate at all, meaning that she too was in a similar situation he was both of them hit it off the moment they met. Melissa and him bonded over their similar interests in heroes and support tech. She even gave him a state of the art Gauntlet in order to help handle his growing quirk. The blonde even helped him take down Wolfram.

"Question," Melissa uttered, pulling Midoriya out of his thoughts." Do you still live-"

"Yes,"He said cutting her off. "Yes, I live at the same place."

"Alright, with my car I should be there in like twenty minutes."

"Sure, see you in a few."

The call disconnected and Izuku leaned back on the began to fantasize her about the young scientist. Midoriya remembered her full-figured and attractive pale-skin. Her long wavy blonde hair and bangs that frame her cute face. Bright aqua-blue eyes that pierced his very soul.

"Twenty minutes," Izuku repeated. "I could last that long." He was Deku he would get through his, right?


End file.
